pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Aomine Iruka
Aomine Iruka (青峰いるか Aomine Iruka) is one of the main characters of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. She is a second-year student and president of L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School's kendo club, and her alter ego is Cure Fjord (キュアフィヨルド Kyua Fiyorudo), the successor of Cure Aqua as Pretty Cure of Intellect. Appearance Iruka is the tallest of the five Cures. She has prussian blue hair that she keeps short, held in place by a light blue hairclip in the shape of a dolphin. She also has teal eyes that are aided by thin framed glasses, with her being far-sighted. During kendo matches, she wears a grayish-blue gi and dark blue hakama pants along with a face mask. Outside of club she wears the standard uniform for Cinq Lumieres students, consisting of purple blazer, red neckbow, lavender one piece dress, dark blue socks and brown loafers. The red crest embroidered on her blazer identifies her as a second-year student. She also wears a yellow armband when formally representing her club. Due to living with older brothers, she tend to dress rather boyishly; often clad in polo shirts and dress pants or in hoodies, t-shirts and shorts, all in varying hues of blue. Personality Iruka is a prideful and unrelenting girl, believing that a light, carefree life is not worth living and that all obstacles can be overcome through hard work. She accels both athletically and academically and becomes self-loathing when she comes up short (like getting an 86 on a test one time). She is also well meaning and wise beyond her years, ready to offer advice to others, even her elders. Even before becoming Cure Fjord, Iruka has displayed incredible fighting prowess. She is capable of wiping the floor with thugs and while incapable of defeating a Dreamcatcher, was nonetheless able to severely cripple him. She is one of the more popular second-year students. some of which include Jeanne-Marguerite, Tsuchi, and Chikagi. Among members of the Kendo Club, she is called "Iruka the Head-Splitter" (which she finds offensive), "Blade Serpent" (which she somewhat tolerates) and "Demonic Aura Maiden" (which she oddly enough is flattered by) History Her father is an ornithologist who owns a bird sanctuary on the edge of a forest, her mother helps him but otherwise keeps house. While her father is stern, he is rather eccentric and absorbed in his studies, although he still gives his family his attention. She has several older brothers involved with animals in some way, two being zoologists, one a breeder and another a veterinarian. Iruka doesn't have the same affinity for animals, but helps her father whenever she can. As a child, Iruka was a carefree and lazy girl who shrugged off work. She took a liking to kendo when Tsuchi sparred with her for fun. Iruka kept losing each match and it was only when Tsuchi pointed out her lack of dedication did Iruka take her lifestyle into consideration. Afterwords. Iruka strove to accel at everything. When Hoshiki turned to her for training, she saw a kindred spirit and was quick to agree to train her. Relationships Amagasaki Hoshiki - Iruka is in the same year as Hoshiki, but is in a separate class than her and Chikagi. When Hoshiki turns to her for training, she agrees but also warns Hoshiki that she is not a lenient teacher. True to form, Iruka constantly chastises Hoshikis for her fighting prowess, often with little to no tact, calling her careless and undisciplined, also demanding that Hoshiki refer to her as "sensei". When they are not training however, Iruka gives Hoshiki friendly advice and encourages her to keep improving herself in all aspects of life. Jeanne-Marguerite de la Lumiere - Iruka is often irked by her classroom's representative, from her many, many eccentricities, her childlike behavior, and being on the receiving end of her teasing, shameless cuddling and tickle fights. Iruka is also shocked to see that no one, not even school officials know who she acually is. Jeanne-Marguerite tricked her into running for Vice President on the Student Council, but she stepped down after being tied with Tsuchi. Tsuchi - Iruka's childhood friend, also a second-year student like her and Jeanne-Marguerite but attends a separate class than them. She is a major influence on Iruka and sparked her desire to accel. Her obsession with law and order slightly urks Iruka however. The two friends become casual when conversing in private, usually reminiscing on their childhood. She also ran for Vice President (of her own accord) and won by default when Iruka dropped out of the election. Some of her other classmates include a lime-green haired girl with bangs obscuring her eyes and a dark brown-haired girl who eyes are always closed. The former is a member of the Kendo Club and is fond of making rather lewd remarks, often finding herself a victim of Iruka's "secret disciplining technique". The latter is a member of the Cooking Club and has a younger sister who is a first-year also attending Cinq Lumieres who is too dependent on her. The latter tends to ship Iruka with Jeanne-Marguerite solely because of the Class Representative's harassment. Cure Fjord The Narrow Stream of Intellect! Cure Fjord! 知性の狭い流れ！キュアフィヨルド！ Chisei no Semai Nagare! Kyua Fiyorudo! Cure Fjord (キュアフィヨルド Kyua Fiyorudo) is Iruka's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is able to manipulate water and ice, to the extent of dramatically affecting the temperatures of her surroundings, even at traditionally hot spots. Her primary finishers are Sodalite Whirlpool, which she starts out with, and Papillon Rainfall, which she learns after earning her Papillon Saber. Etymology Aomine (青峰) - Ao (青) means blue, her main theme color as Cure Fjord, while Mine (峰), a common Japanese surname ender, means mountain peak. Iruka (海豚) - Literally means dolphin, alluding to her powers as Cure Fjord. Trivia Iruka's non-Cure related sword arts are entirely rendered in Kanji. The other members of the club merely refer to fighting style as the "Five Lights Style". Those who call refer to Iruka as "Head-Splitter" suffer the pain of her "secret disciplining sword art". Iruka readies her shinai in a similar manner to Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia. She opens her leather case, launches her shinai in the air, tosses the case aside and catches it with both hands. Her "Blade Serpent" title stems from dragons in oriental folklore. being water-elemental and associated with rivers. Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5